It's Never Done Easily
by ruthlessqueen91
Summary: Hermione moved to New York at the age of 14 after her mother died , being the eldest of her father's kids , she is stuck with the responsiblity of an adult. Maybe a certain blond headed boy can help her relax and have a normal senior year?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone . ! I'm back again but with a new story. This is an orginal story that I had made 4 years ago , but all I did was add Hermione and Draco in the story to make it a Dramione . ! ( yay ] Anyways I hope you enjoy this . ! Please do review I'm not afraid of hursh words but I do love to hear what you have to sayyy (:

A/N : I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS .! THATS ALL MRS. ROWLING . BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT && MY CHARACTER JAMIE LYNN SMITH.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

Her name is Hermione Jean Granger, but her friends called her Mya. She was a beautiful young lady that was only 17 years old.  
She lives with her father, Richard Lee Granger, her brother, James Paul and her baby sister, Lily Marie. Her mother, Gwen, had died in a horrible car accident when Hermione was only 14 years old. After a few months, Richard took the kids and moved to New York City to start a new life and forget about the old one they had in England. It was rough at first but they all got use to it. Hermione and her family lived in a town house that had 3 rooms, Hermione shared her room with Lily but didnt mind at all.

Hermione was in her room getting dress to go out with her friends, that she had met the year she moved here. She had the Weasley siblings, Ron and Ginny. They were tall pale skinned and had fiery red hair, that every one noticed and knew it was them. Ginny had green eyes while Ron sported the blue ones. Hermione loved them both because they were goofy and would tell what they thought with out no shame. Hermione also met two more teens when she moved, Jamie Lynn Smith who lived next door to her and spend every day with her, she was like Hermione's sister. Harry Potter was the last friend she met, he was the shy one.  
He was tall like Ron but a little bit muscular, he had untidy black hair and sparkling green eyes. Hermione thought he was handsome when they first met but after a few months she knew that Ginny belong to him. Hermione was fixing her hair when James came into the room.

"Jamie is waiting for you" James said looking at his older sister.  
"I'll be out there in a minute" Hermione said looking at her brother through the mirror.

James nodded and left the room. Hermione sighed and looked at herself. She had defintely changed since the day she had moved to the New York area. She had beautiful brown thick hair that fell in ringlets down to the middle of her back, she was shaped like an hourglass that drove the guys crazy. She looked at her face and saw that she had bright hazel eyes that belong to her mother and nice bone structure and full lips. She sat down on her bed and put her high top Nikes one. Her style had change as well, she wore tight skinny jeans, a fitted polo shirt and high tops, every once and then she would wear skirts and dress but it was rare to find her in one. Hermione grabbed a sweater that match her outfit and walked outside, where she found James riding his skateboard and Lily jumping rope with Jamie. Lily noticed Hermione and ran towards her. Hermione caught her and picked her up.

"Where you going?" said her curious 5 year old sister "Out with Jamie" Hermione smiled at her sister.  
"Oh. well you be back soon" Lily said sadly.  
"I'll be back and tuck you in my little one" Hermione said kissing Lily's forehead and putting her down.  
"Okay" Lily smiled and ran inside.  
"See ya James" Hermione waved at her brother.

Hermione and Jamie walked down the street towards their hang out spot on Saturday nights. Jamie and Hermione were talking and giggling when they entered the pizza palor, they spotted Ginny Ron and Harry in the back in the booth talking. Hermione greeted them with hugs. They order their pizza and chatted away for about an hour more.

"So whats up with you Mya?" Ginny asked Hermione while Ron and Harry had their own conversation about some game.  
"Nothing much, just enjoying my weekend" Hermione smiled.  
"Sure" Ginny winked at Hermione.  
"Look who walked in" Jamie said pointing at the door.

Hermione looked up to see who was walking in. Her eyes widen a little bit and looked back at all her friends with a confused look. Harry and Ron glared at the boy who walked in and Jamie and Ginny shrugged. Hermione look back up and noticed that he was looking back at her with a smirk on his face. Hermione looked away. Draco Malfoy. He was the most pain in the butt but the most sexiest guy at Midtown Academy. Hermione looked back to Draco again and noticed that he was with 2 of his friends. He was tall muscular and had a little tan. He had the blond hair that look almolst white and the thing about him that got Hermione was that his eyes where silver but with blue in them. Hermione shook her head of the thought, she liked Draco but her male friends didn't. Hermione felt Jamie put her hand on her shoulder, she gave Jamie a weak smile. After 30 minutes Hermione said her goodbyes to everyone. Her and Jamie walked out and by Draco's table. One of his friends whistled at them and winked. Jamie and Hermione shook their heads but walked out. About 5 minutes later Jamie spoke up.

"Why won't you tell them?" Jamie asked.  
"Tell who what?" Hermione said confused.  
"Harry Ron and Ginny about the major crush you have on that Malfoy boy" Jamie said.  
"Yeah right, Jamie. I can't. They will get all paranoid and start saying that i betrayed them, and i do not want that" Hermione said.  
"You do not know that" Jamie said.  
"I don't know Jamie" Hermione said.

They reached their respected town house and told each other they would see other tomorrow. Hermione unlocked the door with the spare key that her father gave to her. She walked in and spotted James sitting on the couch watching some show about cars.

"Hey."Hermione said.  
"Hey"James said back.  
"Where's dad?"Hermione asked.  
"In his room"James replied.  
"And Lily?"Hermione said.  
"With dad" James said quickly.

Hermione shook her head knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of him while he was watching tv. Hermione went up the small stairs to her father's room. She saw that her dad was laying down with Lily watching cartoons. Hermione leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"MYA!" Lily said happily.  
"Hey Lily" Hermione smiled.

Hermione went over to her father's bed and picked up Lily from the bed, Hermione always spoiled her. Hermione told Lily to kiss daddy goodnight. Hermione took her to their room and changed her to her pajamas. Hermione changed to her sweatpants and at tank top. Hermione layed in her bed with Lily at her side. Hermione rubbed her sister's back as she fell asleep. When Hermione knew that her sister was asleep she walked out to the stairwell and walked down the living room. She sat down and tuck her legs under and watched TV with James until he knocked out on the couch. Hermione looked at her brother and then around the room. Hermione sighed and got up to wake her brother and take him to his room.

"James"Hermione shook him "Hmmm?" James said sleeply.  
"James, come on get up" Hermione said shook him again.

James finally got up and walked to his room. Hermione shut off the lights from the downstairs and she went up to her room.  
She quietly walked in her room and get into the bed.

The next morning was Sunday and Hermione was awaken but Lily watching cartoons on the TV. Hermione turned around and saw Lily singing along with some show. Hermione shook her head and go up to go to the bathroom. After she freshen up she went downstairs to the kitchen where she found a note from her father.

Mya,  
I had to work today.  
I will be late.  
James isnt allow to go nowhere.  
Love You

Dad.

Hermione sighed and threw away the note. Ever since they moved her father dumped every single responsiblity to her. Hermione understood that he need help to take care of the others but it was too much for her. Hermione started on breakfast, when she was done she looked in living and saw that James not awake yet. Hermione walked up to the last room up stairs and pounded on the door.

"WHAT" James yelled from the inside.  
"GET UP. BREAKFAST IS READY!" Hermione said hitting the door one more time.

Hermione walked in her room and got Lily and brought her down stairs. They all sat down at the table and breakfast.

"So where's dad?" James said looking around.  
"Working" Hermione said "I thought he had the weekend off" James said looking upset.  
"I guess not."Hermione said shrugging.  
"That's not cool." James said.  
"what you mean?" Hermione said getting the juice for Lily.  
"He works all the time, and then he leaves you doing all the stuff here" James said.  
"Yeah but I've gotten use to it" Hermione said "Still not fair to me." James said taking his plate to the washer and going in to the living room.

Hermione sighed at looked at her brother. He was only 2 years younger than her but understood what she went through everyday.  
Hermione put Lily down from her seat and told her to wash up. Hermione washed the dishes and put everything away. While she was cleaning up the kitchen James was watching her. James shook his head, he was mad at his father for dropping every responsiblities on his sister. James walked to his room and changed, he need some air. When James was done he looked for Hermione.

"Mya?"He said when he went in their room.  
"Yeah?"Hermione said looking from her closet.  
"Im going to go board for a little bit. I need fresh air" James said.  
"Okay, but dont go to no ones house, Dad said you can't." Hermione yelled back.  
"Ight, I won't. See ya!" James said "Bye" Lily said giggling as Hermione shook her head at her sister silliness.

* * *

Hope you like...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and her sister spent the day lounging around the house and watching movies or TV shows that we're appropriate for Lily's age. Hermione loved her sister dearly; she wanted to be her mother figure since her real mother wouldn't be there for her. Around 3pm James came back home with pizza and some soda. Hermione smiled at her brother's actions. James helped Lily feed herself while Hermione ate. When they were finished James cleaned up and took the trash out while Hermione and Lily picked a movie for them to watch for the evening. James walked in and saw his sisters sitting on the couch waiting for him. He looked at his big sister and smiled, she looked just like their mother, beautiful. He walked over to them and sat next to Lily, leaving her in the middle to snuggle into both of her siblings. An hour into the movie the three of them fell asleep. Hermione was leaned back on the couch while James was asleep on her lap and Lily was clutching at James stomach. This was the positions their father found them. He stared at his children. He knew he was making it hard for them especially Hermione. He was working hard for them and wanted to give them everything. Richard sighed and woke his eldest up from her sleep.

"Mya" He whispered as he shook her.

"D-d-dad" she yawned

"Hey sweetie, why don't you got to bed?" He said as he shook James awake.

"Okay, goodnight" Hermione said as she picked up Lily.

Hermione reached her room and looked at the clock which read 10pm. She undressed Lily and put her in the corner of the bed closest to the wall. She walked into her connected bathroom and took a quick shower. When she finished she pulled out her school uniform and lay down in her bed, as soon as she did, Lily moved over and snuggled into her side. At 6:30am an alarm went off in James room, he rolled out of bed and tapped his clock. He rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. 5 minutes later Hermione open the door with a sleep look.

"Time to get up sis" James said with a yawn.

Hermione nodded and went back to her room. She went to her bed and started to pick up Lily who quietly cried as she was being removed from her comfort spot. She bathes Lily and got her dressed in some jeans and her daycare shirt. By then the time was 7:15am, Hermione told Lily to go James so he could fix her something to eat. Hermione turned around and walked back to the bathroom to change. She put her khaki pants and navy blue polo that had the school logo on the left side. She looked in the mirror and tried to decide what to do with her hair. After 2 minutes she put it up in a high messy bun and put a headband to keep the stray hairs out her face. She put eyeliner and lip gloss on since she didn't like makeup nor did she need any. Last thing she did was put on some medium size hoops and her mother's ring and left her room to go downstairs. James and his father were talking to each other while Lily ate a banana as she stared at the TV. Hermione got a glass of juice and drank knowing that James, her friends and her were going to stop somewhere to eat before school. It was 7:45am and Richard and his kids were walking out the door. James and Hermione walked Lily to the daycare since it was only a block away. As they walked down the sidewalk James and Lily practiced their colors, James would point at something and Lily would answer back with the color. Hermione smiled at the interaction James had with his baby sister. When they dropped off Lily, James and Hermione walked across the street to a little cafe, which was their meeting spot for their friends before and after school. Hermione quickly spotted Jamie and walked over to her. Hermione had always admired her friend because she was gorgeous. Jamie was mixed; her father was black as her mother was an Italian. This gave Jamie a natural beautiful tanned skin. Like Hermione she had long hair, almost waist length. She had the perfect body as Hermione would tell her, curves all in the right spots and her eyes were what caught everyone's attention, they were a very bright blue.

"Someone didn't want to bother with her hair this morning, eh?" Jamie smiled as Hermione approached her.

"No not really," Hermione smiled back at Jamie. "So who are you showing ya legs too?" Hermione nodded to the plaid uniform skirt her friend was wearing.

"No one in particular" Jamie winked.

Hermione laughed at her friend. They continue to talk as they wait for the rest of the crew. Being seniors they didn't start until 10am so they usually spent the morning catching up on homework, studying or just talking and walking around the city. As they walked to school since it wasn't a far walk they spotted more seniors that went to Midtown Academy. Hermione was talking to Jamie and Luna when she runs into someone, knocking Hermione back on her backside. Hermione looked up to see if the other person was alright when she came face to face to the one and only. Pansy; the school's most annoying yet popular girl. Jamie helped Hermione and looked at Pansy, who was glaring at Hermione.

"Watch where you going Granger" Pansy growled at her.

"My bad" Hermione said as she continue to walk away from her, not feeling in the mood for a confrontation. Hermione shook her head to shake the feelings off her. They finally got to school and Jamie, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their first class of the day. Since it was a pretty crowded class they squeeze their way to the seats. Hermione was squeezing pass a group of people when she heard his smooth deep voice.

"Nice view Granger" He said with a smiled.

Hermione snapped her head around and saw that she had her backside all on Draco Malfoy's view. Hermione blushed and took a seat and turned her head away from him. As class went on, Hermione sneak glances at Malfoy. He was a god as people called him. He was tall and fit and today he was wearing his khaki pants that hung at his hips and a white polo that showed his semi-tanned arms. His hair was in a messy look but looked perfect on him. Hermione sighed and look down at her notes, as much as big crush she had on him, there was no way he would look at her in that way, sure he teased her a lot but she only thought because she was friends with Harry and Ron and they didn't like each other even before Hermione moved to New York. Plus Malfoy had a girlfriend and it was Pansy.


	3. Chapter 3

It's now lunch time at Midtown Academy. Everyone was in the courtyard talking and laughing enjoying the pretty day. Hermione Harry Ron Ginny and Jamie where seated on a table under the big tree. Harry and Ron where talking about upcoming tryouts for the soccer team and discussing who would join and would not. Hermione let her hair down since it was giving her a headache and Ginny admired her wavy curls. The girls talked almost about anything; soon Hermione was showing them a new beat she had come up with. The thing was that both Hermione and Jamie were part of the Midtown Academy Step Team. Jamie had introduce Hermione into stepping when they first met and Hermione fell in love and the fact that making all the stomping noises relaxed her . After showing Jamie, she told Hermione to do it on the table. Ever being the shy one decided to put on her brave face and jumped on the table. Since she was wearing her boots today she knew the sound was going to be loud, even if the tables where made out of cement. Jamie being her best friend and jumped up with her and Hermione smiled being that she wasn't going to let her do it alone. Hermione stomped her foot three times and everyone's attentions where theirs and the rest of the step crew crowded the table. Hermione took a deep breath and started stomping the first part of the beat and soon enough the beat got louder as Jamie came in. As they finished the whole courtyard cheered and clapped. Jamie clapped towards her friend. Hermione laughed and bowed to her audience.

Malfoy had been watching Hermione the whole time they were on their lunch. He had feelings for ever since she set foot in Midtown Academy 3 years ago and she had defiantly changed since then. She was the small cute quiet type when she first came here and he had watched her become a beautiful woman and very confident even though she was still shy at times. He watches as she smiled and bowed to everyone around her. He like the way her hair hung down her back almost her waist. Her eyes shine with brightness and happiness. His best friend, Blaise nudged him and brought him back to reality. Blaise smirk at him as he continues to eat his lunch. Draco shook his head and finished his homework before next block. A bell chimed 15 minutes later letting everyone knows that they needed to return back to class. Draco was walking behind Hermione, but she didn't notice. Draco builds up the courage and walked up behind her and pulled lightly on a curl. Hermione snapped her head back to see who had pulled her hair but yet again was face to face with the silver eyed boy.

"I like your hair like this better." Draco whispered in her ear. Before he could walk away, he was pushed away hard.

"Stay away from her Malfoy" Harry said.

"Yeah, She doesn't need any of your foolishness" Ron said angrily.

"Angry little lot, you two are." Malfoy smirked "No need to get touchy Potter, I won't hurt your little bookworm" Malfoy said as he winked at Hermione.

"Just stay away from her Malfoy. She doesn't need none of you and your family's influences" Harry spatted.

"Listen here Potter and listen well, you can talk all the shit you want to but don't you EVER talk about my family. You don't know anything" Draco said dangerously as a crowd started to form around them.

"I know enough Malfoy, your dad runs a mafia cartel around the city and that you are next in line to take his place." Harry yelled.

Draco couldn't take it anymore he lunged at Harry and throw a punch that hit him right in the jaw. Soon enough it was a full blown fist fight and everyone around was screaming fight. Ron and his mates had to jump in to stop everything along with Blaise and his mates. Everything froze when they heard the headmaster's voice.

"What's going on here?" Headmaster Dumbledore said quietly yet firmly. The boys just stared at each other. They were both taught not to snitch, no matter the cost.

"Alright then, Malfoy and Potter, detention this afternoon and suspended from the next game" Headmaster said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Both Draco and Harry said at once.

"You both heard me; do not make me repeat myself. Now up to the office. I need to report this to your fathers" Headmaster said as he pointed to the doors. "As for everyone else, head to classes"

Everyone hurried out of site and into the classes. Hermione looked back at Malfoy and Harry, she was worried. In Headmaster's office Draco and Harry sat in chairs far away from each other and glaring. As the door open and their fathers walked in the boys straighten up and stared ahead. Mr. Malfoy was dressed in the finest suits made with a green tie that brought out his eyes and his long shoulder length blond hair. He was a few inches taller than Draco and the face expression he was wearing made him look unapproachable. Mr. Potter was wearing the same expression. He as Mr. Malfoy was dressed in a suit that was light grey with a blue tie. Like Harry he wore glasses with green eyes and the famous untidy black hair yet he made it look professional.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, welcome. I called you in today to let you know of the behavior that has happen today during lunch hours, as you can see it involved yours sons. Now due to their appearances there seem to be an altercation between the two, when asked what happen neither of them spoke. So I decided that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would have detention this afternoon as well as not playing in the first game of the season" Dumbledore explained.

As Dumbledore talk; the fathers looked at their sons and notice that both were sporting a busted lip and black eye. The way Draco was sitting he knew that his son was hurt else were. Both fathers nodded at their sons punishments. Dumbledore ask the fathers to sign some papers as he told Malfoy and Harry to head back to class. The rest of the day was uneventful, the dutiful girlfriends where clinging on to their men's arm and glaring at each other. Hermione was leaning against the lockers talking to Jamie when she notice Malfoy walked by with Pansy at his arm, she had stopped talking to Jamie and stared at Draco. Jamie nudged her and realized that Draco had stopped and whispered something to Pansy and walked back to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked when he approached to her.

"I'll live." Draco smiled but winced.

Hermione without realizing it softly place her hand under the chin and tilt his face a little. She noticed that right where his jaw line was that it was starting to turn a purplish color. After a few seconds she caught herself and dropped her hand stepped back and lowers head.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

Draco stared at Hermione for another minutes until he cleared his throat and nodded. Hermione's heart was racing. Her mind was going wild to why she didn't touch him, why did he stare at her in that intense look. Hermione looked over to Jamie who looked back her surprised. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and dragged Jamie along to her next class.

Finally the school day ended. Hermione was waiting on James at the front gates like every day unless Hermione had step practice. She was swiping through her phone when a shadow came into view. She looked up and saw Harry.

"Hey Harry what's up?" She asked curiously.

"Hi. I came over to apologize about earlier today. I acted out of emotion instead of thinking things through. I'm really sorry." Harry said with a soft smile.

"I forgive you Harry. No worries. But may I ask why you and Malfoy are always at each other's head?" Hermione asked sitting down on a bench.

"Well from what I know from my father is that the Potters and Malfoys had a feud for ages, over business I believe, mistrust and disloyalty." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"But you said he and his family are involved with drugs and mafias. Does that make your family in it as well?" Hermione tilt her head at Harry.

"I suppose" Harry shrugged.

Hermione nodded knowing that going forward on this subject was a no go. 20 minutes later James arrived. After saying her goodbyes to Harry they walked back to the daycare to pick Lily up. James was on his skateboard with his headphones on so nobody would talk to him. Hermione went inside the daycare when they arrive to sign out Lily. Lily was animatedly describing her day to Hermione as they walked home. Hermione listened to the little girl talked a mile a minute. When they got home Hermione let Lily watch some TV shows while she cooked dinner. She decided to cook something simple tonight and that was white rice and chicken. When everything was almost done she set the temperatures low and went to go wash her hands along with Lily. Hermione called for James and they say down and had dinner. James and Hermione talked about their and James asked what had really happen during lunch hour because he was hearing different things. Around 7:30pm James went upstairs to change Lily and get her ready for bed. Hermione was washing dishes when her father walked in. Hermione said her hellos and told him that dinner was in the microwave.

"Why is it in the microwave? It should be on the table" he growled.

Hermione froze; she had heard that voice a couple of times and knew it was going to be a long night. She sighed and took the plate out the microwave and places it on the table. As she walked back to the sink she was pulled back and slammed on the wall.

"Next time I want the plate on the table" He hissed tightening his hold.

Hermione yelled in pain. Richard disliking the noise slapped her across the face. This put Hermione on the floor. Hermione's face hurt bad and she could taste the blood in her mouth as she turn to look at her father she heard the heavy steps of her brother.

"What the hell did you do!?" James yelled his father.

"T-t-teaching her r-r-respect" his dad slurred at him.

"Bastard you're drunk!" James fumed.

Hermione finally got up and put her hand on James upper arm, when James saw his sister's face he saw red. He took step forward to his father when he heard his baby sister's voice.

"Mya? James?" Lily said standing at the kitchen door.

"Hey baby, it's okay. Go wait in the play room, I'll be right there" Hermione cooed at her sister. Lily left and she looked back her father. "I'm staying the night at Jamie's house with Lily"

With that Hermione went to the play and picked up Lily and walked out. James shook his head at his father and gave his board next to the door and left as well. With everyone gone Richard flipped a chair and slammed his fist in the table, knowing he fucked up.


End file.
